


Denial

by Komahina_Trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Everyone's a little bit gay, He's totally not gay, Hinata's in denial, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, No Spoilers, No plot either, Shorter than ryoma, Yeah this totally happened, basically canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komahina_Trash/pseuds/Komahina_Trash
Summary: It's not like he *meant* for this to happen, but it's not the end of the world that it *is* happening. Hinata can think of worse things than having Komaeda pressed up between him and his cottage door.-Short, gay, and basically going nowhere.Like me.I'm putting that on my fucking Tinder profile.





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm not gay guys- that's not me.  
> I'm just comfortable with my sexuality--"

It's not like he _meant_  for this to happen, but it's not the end of the world that it _is_  happening. Hinata can think of worse things than having Komaeda pressed up between him and his cottage door. 

Besides, it's not like anything _wrong_ is happening. Kissing isn't wrong- it feels _right_ , even.

And hands tend to drift sometimes- and that's _okay_. It's _good_ , in fact, because Komaeda seems really into it. Hinata's not going to take that away from him.

 

It's not like it's _gay_ or anything- Hinata's not _gay._

He's just. _Helping_. Helping Komaeda relax. Like any good friend would.

 

And the way Komaeda _moans_ and shakes beneath him- the way he whispers, ' _Hinata-kun_ ' as he bites his ear. That's fine too.

There's nothing homosexual about Hinata liking that, either. Or about how Komaeda pushes his thigh up between Hinata's legs and _rubs_ \--

 

Hinata's so fucking gone.

 

He admits that, _yes_ , that was _slightly_ gay. The same as when he bites Komaeda's bottom lip just to hear him whimper. 

And he knows that it _could_ be understood as a homosexual situation when Komaeda grabs his belt loops, tugs him closer to let Hinata grind up against him.

And when Komaeda pulls on his hair- when he lets _Hinata_ pull on _his_ hair- when Komaeda licks into his mouth almost _forcefully_ and pushes him towards the bed--

When Komaeda breaks away leaving a string of saliva between them, to pull off his shirt and then reach up to unbutton Hinata's-

 

He knows that he's so fucking gay.

 


End file.
